It has long been the custom, in shops devoted to the cleaning and testing of vehicle radiators, to have several individual pieces of equipment such as for instance a boil-out vat; a testing tank; a dryer; and a flushing and paint booth, these individual components being independently but successively used and clean, test and repair a radiator for leaks; and to paint radiator, after repair thereof.
Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,498, issued Oct. 7, 1975 and which teaches a steam generator of the type used, as a separate piece of equipiment, for generating a source of steam to be used in connection with the cleaning and back flushing of automobile radiators, either on or off of the vehicle.
By the present invention, the entire system for cleaning and testing the radiator is presented as a unitary component in the form of a portable tank which carries a steam generator and a testing, repairing and painting rack, the tank also having associated tgerewith suitable fittings and couplings whereby steam or a mixture of steam and detergent may be utilized to clean a radiator on the vehicle.
Itf is important, however, that when a vehicle radiator is to be cleaned, tested, repaired and painted, only the single piece of equipment hereinafter disclosed is necessary to accomplished the entire operation and it is not necessary, as has hereinbefore been the case, to employ several different pieces of equipment for cleaning, testing, repairing and painting.
Manifestly, the space requirements for such equipment are considerably less than as has heretofore been the case, as is the expense of installation and operation of the equipment.
Thus, the unitary system hereinafter disclosed may be purchased and utilized as a single piece of equipment in a radiator shop and merely with electrical, water and air connections is ready to use in cleaning and testing radiators both on a vehicle and after a radiator has been removed from a vehicle. A significant advantage is the very short time, on the order of seven to ten minutes, required to have the system ready for use, as compared with previously known systems.